It's Not You
by RavenChristina
Summary: Woner WomanOC Disdain haunts Chase with the Woman of her dreams...


It's not you…

By

Ghost of Eternity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman or Justice League of America, ok? I Do won Chase Andrews/Hellfire Though.

Summary: Disdain haunts Chase with The one Itching she wants…

Author's Notes: Intakes place in The Wonder Woman/J.L.A. universe of DC comics. Here are my character's stats so you know about her.

Hellfire a.k.a. Chase Andrews/Occupation: College student/Age: 22/ Base: NYC, Themiscyran Embassy/Height: 5fIt 10in/WeighIt: 125 lbs/Hair: Dark Brown/Eyes: Greenish-blue/ Powers: Fire-based: Throw fireballs, create fire lightening, psychic fire-setting, shoot flame jets and melt metal. She lives in the embassy with Diana, and is gay (The first member of the league to be out). Disdain is one of Chronus' children and Itempts you with the person you wait most in your heart then kill you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellfire beat against the glass walls of her prison, cursing at the top of her voice, "Chronus you bastard, let me out of here!"

The former Titan laughed and brought his decaying face down to the glass sphere containing the super heroine, "I think not, Hellfire. Oh, and doesn't try to melt the glass either: flameproof."

Hellfire howled angrily and tried to break out of the glass, but her efforts were in vain. Chronus laughed and turned to Disdain, "have fun my daughter. Just don't break her too badly; we need her as the bait."

Disdain smiled, "as you wish father."

Hellfire hung her head and slumped to the smooth glass floor. Dammit, she was never gonna get out of here! And they were gonna use her as bait to get the rest of the league!

"It's not all that bad, my dear. If you join with us, we could give you the one thing you wanted."

Hellfire growled and turned to looks at Disdain, who now stood in the sphere with her. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

The shape before her shimmered, and Hellfire's mouth went slack.

(The next day)

Superman bashed the door down, and Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman burst into the room.

The only sound that came from Flash's mouth was, "whoa."

The inside of the glass sphere was spattered with blood and on it's' floor laid the inert form of Hellfire in her civilian identity Chase. Her skin was a sickly pale white, and there was a huge gash in her side.

Superman charged forward and smashed the glass open with one hand. Wonder Woman flew in and knelt by the body of her friend. 'Is she dead?'

She gave a small sigh of relief as she flit Chase's pulse. It was there, but it was weak. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Chase murmured softly, "Diana…"

"Don't worry Chase," The Amazon replied back as she flew off, "you're safe now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana watched as Chase slept fitfully. Something was wrong with her mind. Diana didn't know wait it was, but she imagined it had something to do with the wound she had received. It was patched up, and she was in stable physical condition, but J'onn wanted to keep her under observation.

Speaking of the Martian, he stood there in the door and cleared his throat. "Diana, we've discovered what exactly it was Disdain did to Chase."

She turned, "How?"

"The security camera in the warehouse caught it all. Clark was going to see if the embassy technology would play it." He replied.

"All right, I'll be there in a moment."

(A moment later)

"Ok, there it is." Kyle (Green Lantern) said as he stepped back from the consul. They all watched as Chronus taunted the superhero, and then spoke to Disdain. Chase slid to the glass floor, then stood up and turned to Disdain who was now in the sphere with her.

"Turn up the sound." Bruce said to Kyle, who did so.

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

Then what they all saw next had them rooted to the spot. She had turned into…

"You're not real." Chase said softly, her super heroine costume fading and leaving her vulnerable.

"How do you know?" the familiar voice asked her. "How do you know that I'm really here, with you?" the form sauntered over to where Chase was standing and smiled, "think about it Chase. If you join with the titans, you and I could be together forever. No one would ever bother us, and it would just be you and me…" by this time Disdain was leaning as if to kiss Chase… "Together… as lovers…"

Chase was listening, and it sounded really good in her mind… but she remembered where she was, and she knew the real person Disdain was pretending to be would never act like this. If she wanted to be lovers, she would have been sweet and gentle about it. If she really felt for Chase the way she felt about her, she would tell her honestly, and not try to seduce her. "Sorry Disdain… but Wonder Woman… Diana… wouldn't be like this."

The shape shifter smirked, "well, it was worth a try." And she changed form and plunged her hand into Chase's side, blood spattering on the glass. As the injured girl fell to the floor, Disdain licked the blood from her hand and sneered, "sorry you don't see it my way, Chase. Ta-ta, lover."

Kyle reached up and turned off the monitor. They all turned to look at Diana, who was clutching the chair in front of her, and her skin was as white as a sheet.

Donna (Troia) reached over and touched her "sister's" shoulder. "Diana…"

The amazing Amazon stood there and didn't know what to say. 'Chase… is in love with me? I don't… I don't…'

"Hey everybody," Wally (Flash) yelled, "Chase woke up!"

What they had seen was forgotten as the rest of them ran into the room to see their friend. Diana still stood there, the images if the tape playing in her mind.

"Why?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase limped into the study and watched as Diana sat in her armchair, staring into the fire. Donna had told her that the Amazon had seen the tape, and Chase had been afraid to confront Diana for the past week. She'd finally gotten enough courage, but she still wasn't sure what the reaction would be.

"Um hey Diana."

The girl didn't turn.

"Can I talk to you?"

'Why didn't you tell me?"

Chase looked down at the floor, and then looked back up at her friend. "I was afraid of what you would say. I didn't want you to push me away or hate me or anything."

Now Diana turned, and Chase caught her breath as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. "Chase, why would I hate you? I thought you could trust me."

"I… I did… I do trust you but… I was scared. I've had my heart broken before, and I wasn't too keen on it happening again." She replied, watching as Diana stood up and crossed over to where she was standing. She was terrified. What was going on? Why was Diana torturing her like this?

Diana put her hand on Chase's cheek, and she leaned into the touch as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Chase… why would I break your heart… when mine already belongs to you."

"What?" Chase said, surprised. But before she could say anything else, soft lips touched hers, and she was lost…

'This,' she thought to herself as the kiss deepened, 'this is you…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/31/2005 11:53 AM Yay!


End file.
